Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo
|user = Daddy L. Legs |image = |meaning = Spider |jname = カモ カモ ノ ミ モデル ヒーウキガモ |ename = Spider Spider Fruit, Model: Giant Earth Spider |rname = Kamo Kamo no Mi, Moderu: Hiiukigamo }} The Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a Tsuchigumo hybrid and full Tsuchigumo at will. The Devil Fruit sprouted on Watarishima (渡島) where the Kumamushi Tribe dwells. After being randomly selected during a Kumamushi ritual, it was fed to Princess Koyuki, who would later become known as Daddy L. Legs. Etymology *"Kumo" (カモ) is Japanese for spider. *The Kanji read for Tsuchigumo (土蜘蛛) literally reads as "Earth Spider". Appearance The Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo has a unique appearance even for a Devil Fruit. Whereas most Devil Fruits have some line-based pattern throughout it, this fruit does not. It is a completely translucent fruit reminiscing the appearance of a very large pear. Despite this, it is very solid and is noted to be very heavy. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a Tsuchigumo which is a giant, spider demon so large that they must prey and feast on human beings. Therefore, when accessing the power of the Tsuchigumo, the user is granted the abilities the creature of legend possesses. The first main skill granted is that which allows the user to generate and manipulate illusions, effectively allowing them to change and alter the way that other people see the world. As demonstrated by Legs, the method that these illusions are transmitted to the individual is through their senses. Prior to becoming a member of the Yokai, Koharu attempted to escape from Wano on many separate occasions, but was captured in an illusion every time due to Legs casting an illusion on the moon; each time that Koharu glanced at the moon, she was therefore captured in an illusion of Legs’ creation.Sweet Dreams—Koharu is trapped in an illusion due to looking at the moon during her escape. Although the user only requires a single sense to serve as a medium to transmit their illusions, one someone is captive to their powers, they can cast illusions on any of their following senses. Such as, although Koharu’s sense of sight was used to capture him within Legs’ illusions, she could subsequently trick her any of her senses from that point on. Aside from turning the user into an adept illusionist, the Tsuchigumo fruit grants the users the biological abilities of a Tsuchigumo as well. Therefore, the user gains the strength, speed, senses, and agility proportional to that of the mythical spider yokai. Like most zoans, this greatly increases their physical parameters, making this fruit exceptionally useful for those who tend to rely on close combat, and/or martial arts. In addition, the user is also able to create potent venom, and generate spider silk like a Tsuchigumo can, giving them a wide range of skills that can be developed. Despite all the great advantages granted to the user from this fruit, there are a few stark weaknesses associated with the fruit that the user also inherit. Because a Tsuchigumo is a spider demon, they are inherently weak to phenomenon that affect spiders. For instance, because caffeine can be used as a drug to temporarily incapacitate the user of this fruit when transformed, or when they are accessing the powers of this fruit. Similarly, spiders are cold-blooded and therefore incapable of regulate their own body temperature, making the user exceedingly weak to enormous disparities in temperature. While heat does drastically speed up their metabolism, thereby allowing them to access greater levels of strength temporarily, this does cause them to run through their stamina quicker and also threatens to cause them to overheat. However, the cold operates in the opposing manner, and forces the metabolism to slow until the user enters hibernation, and then eventually freezes to death. In addition, the user suffers the standard weaknesses towards the sea, and seastone that all other Devil Fruits share. Usage The Kumamushi Royal Family are fed their devil fruit she at an early age due to the customers of their clan, and because it isn't a means of maintaining power among them by granting the royal family's inherent advantages, as well as appealing to the Tribe's religious beliefs regarding devil fruits being vessels of powers from their gods. Therefore, Legs was taught how to properly harness the power of her devil fruit from the moment that's she could be educated, and have since focused heavily on perfecting her level of control over the powers that it grants. By the time that she departed her homeland to wed the future patriarch of the Fukuoka Family, she had already mastered and awakened her devil fruit. Because she has been active in the pirating world for decades after awakening her devil fruit, Legs is considered one of the greatest mythical zoan users in the entire world. Like other skilled zoan users, Legs can access her powers without fully transforming. Even in her human form, Legs can cast her illusion she without any trouble, and tends to be how she prefers to use her illusions so that they are not immediately detected via her transforming to cast them. The way in which she uses her illusions is versatile and differs depending on the situation. During her time alongside the Hunting Pirates, Legs learned did how to properly incorporate haki into her fighting style alongside her devil fruit to strengthen her abilities. By incorporating her Busoshoku Haki into her illusions, her illusions are able to attack the "substantial body" of those trapped in her physical spells, thereby inflicting any damage that was dealt onto them in the illusion in reality. During her battle against the Cloud Pirates, despite only being present in an illusion, both Bryant D. Kobe and Mont Blanc Drake sustained the damage that they suffered in her illusion, because of her Busoshoku Haki being laced into the spell.White Widow—Legs sword slices Kobe and Drake despite being an illusion. It is mentioned that Legs has assassinated thousands of individuals through this method, and has gotten away with it due to a murder weapon, nor person being physically present. Techniques Makkuro Uchuu (真っ黒宇宙 Makkuro Uchuu, literally meaning "Pitch Black Universe"): This technique was one of Legs' very first illusions due to its simplicity and effectiveness. By making eye contact with her target, Legs can induce onto them an illusion where they are ushered into an area of pure darkness. While the dark has been affiliated with evil and have sent many cowering in fear from the deep dark that encapsulates them, the illusion seeks to disrupt the afflicted's vision. Because the eyes need light to see, Legs tricks the brain into believing that there isn't no light available, temporarily blinding those around her by trapping them in a realm of darkness. Although Legs does not physically remove the light from the environment, meaning that the afflicted is technically not blind on a physical level, the brain being tricked into thinking that it has no light available makes it impossible for someone to access their sense of sight until the illusion is disrupted or if Legs releases it herself. If the brain believes that the eyes are blind, then the eyes are indeed blind. Bion (美音 Bion, literally meaning "A Sweet Voice"): Although she is innately charismatic due to her possession of Haoshoku Haki, Legs has notably relied on the powers of her devil fruit to assist in matters of diplomacy. Bion is a technique that manifest by using her own voice as a medium to transmit an illusion that seeks to hypnotize the afflicted. Those trapped in Bion have described Legs' voice as sweet and comforting; her tone apparently invokes beautiful, mesmerizing images that appeal to their emotions. Legs notes that this is used to place individuals into a state of high suggestibility. By invoking these images, and therefore by creating an immense sense of comfort, security, pleasure, happiness, etc., within those she speak with, her suggestions become more persuasive and appealing to those she speaks with, allowing her to turn even the most absurd of request into reality. It is mentioned that a variety of Legs' business deals were created using Bion as a catalyst. History Trivia References External Links Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits